baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Baldur's Gate Wiki:Game source files/2DA/RNDTREAS
RNDTREAS is one of several 2da tables that determine which random treasure may be given as a reward for quests or found on creatures or at locations where random treasure is intended to be obtained. It categorizes the treasure roughly by item values; for each of these categories a "random item" placeholder exists. If e.g. a creature has such a placeholder in its inventory, at the point of time the creature is "created" (area entered, savegame loaded, spawned), the column in the table is rolled, while the row is defined by the placeholder itself. Results in the table refer to item codes, other random treasure tables or – if only a number is given – that amount of gold pieces. ''The Original Saga'' The table from the original Baldur's Gate, that remains unmodified with the installation of the original add-on Tales of the Sword Coast or in package editions. 2DA V1.0 * 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 POOR MISC19 004 002 001 RNDSCR01 001 001 * * * 001 001 001 001 002 002 003 003 MISC16 AVERAGE RNDMAG01 MISC23 AMUL05 MISC17 015 012 010 008 006 003 * 001 007 009 RNDSCR01 MISC18 MISC22 AMUL06 RING12 WELL_OFF RNDMAG01 MISC31 AMUL08 MISC20 034 AMUL09 RNDSCR01 008 009 RING11 023 RNDSCR01 RING14 MISC26 MISC25 057 MISC27 MISC28 AMUL04 WEALTHY RNDMAG01 RING18 MISC37 MISC35 RING16 AMUL07 RNDSCR02 047 038 029 AMUL09 RING10 RING15 RNDSCR02 RING13 RING17 MISC34 MISC36 RNDMAG02 RICH RNDMAG02 RNDMAG01 MISC43 AMUL11 AMUL12 AMUL13 AMUL10 MISC29 MISC21 073 MISC24 RNDSCR03 MISC34 MISC38 RNDSCR03 MISC40 MISC42 RNDMAG01 RNDMAG02 ''Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition'' In the Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition, without its add-on Siege of Dragonspear being installed, the four empty results in the original table have been changed to yield 1 gold piece, as already was done for the release of the original Shadows of Amn. 2DA V1.0 * 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 POOR MISC19 004 002 001 RNDSCR01 001 001 001 001 001 001 001 001 001 002 002 003 003 MISC16 AVERAGE RNDMAG01 MISC23 AMUL05 MISC17 015 012 010 008 006 003 001 001 007 009 RNDSCR01 MISC18 MISC22 AMUL06 RING12 WELL_OFF RNDMAG01 MISC31 AMUL08 MISC20 034 AMUL09 RNDSCR01 008 009 RING11 023 RNDSCR01 RING14 MISC26 MISC25 057 MISC27 MISC28 AMUL04 WEALTHY RNDMAG01 RING18 MISC37 MISC35 RING16 AMUL07 RNDSCR02 047 038 029 AMUL09 RING10 RING15 RNDSCR02 RING13 RING17 MISC34 MISC36 RNDMAG02 RICH RNDMAG02 RNDMAG01 MISC43 AMUL11 AMUL12 AMUL13 AMUL10 MISC29 MISC21 073 MISC24 RNDSCR03 MISC34 MISC38 RNDSCR03 MISC40 MISC42 RNDMAG01 RNDMAG02 ''Siege of Dragonspear'' With the installation of the add-on Siege of Dragonspear, the ''Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition'' file has two rows added specifically for the Gemblade, though different mechanics are used to determine which gem will be produced by that dagger. Thus, this has no effect on random treasure. 2DA V1.0 * 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 POOR MISC19 004 002 001 RNDSCR01 001 001 001 001 001 001 001 001 001 002 002 003 003 MISC16 AVERAGE RNDMAG01 MISC23 AMUL05 MISC17 015 012 010 008 006 003 001 001 007 009 RNDSCR01 MISC18 MISC22 AMUL06 RING12 WELL_OFF RNDMAG01 MISC31 AMUL08 MISC20 034 AMUL09 RNDSCR01 008 009 RING11 023 RNDSCR01 RING14 MISC26 MISC25 057 MISC27 MISC28 AMUL04 WEALTHY RNDMAG01 RING18 MISC37 MISC35 RING16 AMUL07 RNDSCR02 047 038 029 AMUL09 RING10 RING15 RNDSCR02 RING13 RING17 MISC34 MISC36 RNDMAG02 RICH RNDMAG02 RNDMAG01 MISC43 AMUL11 AMUL12 AMUL13 AMUL10 MISC29 MISC21 073 MISC24 RNDSCR03 MISC34 MISC38 RNDSCR03 MISC40 MISC42 RNDMAG01 RNDMAG02 GEMBLADE 002 003 004 005 006 007 008 009 010 011 012 013 014 015 002 003 004 005 006 GEMBLADE 002 003 004 005 006 007 008 009 010 011 012 013 014 015 002 003 004 005 006 ''Baldur's Gate II'' Compared with the table from the original Baldur's Gate, empty results are changed to yield 1 gold piece, and some items are replaced, mostly to be even more random. The table is the same for Shadows of Amn, Throne of Bhaal and the Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition. 2DA V1.0 * 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 POOR MISC19 004 SCRL75 001 001 001 001 001 001 001 001 001 001 001 002 002 003 003 MISC16 AVERAGE RNDMAG01 MISC23 AMUL05 MISC17 015 012 SCRL75 008 006 003 001 001 007 009 RNDSCR01 MISC18 MISC22 AMUL06 RNDMAG01 WELL_OFF RNDMAG01 RNDMAG01 AMUL08 MISC20 034 AMUL09 RNDSCR01 008 009 RING11 023 RNDSCR01 RING14 MISC26 MISC25 057 MISC27 MISC28 RNDMAG01 WEALTHY RNDMAG02 RNDMAG01 MISC37 MISC35 RING16 AMUL07 RNDSCR02 047 038 029 AMUL09 RING10 RING15 RNDSCR02 RING13 RING17 MISC34 RNDMAG01 RNDMAG02 RICH RNDMAG02 RNDMAG02 RNDMAG01 RNDMAG01 AMUL12 AMUL13 AMUL10 MISC29 MISC21 073 MISC24 RNDSCR03 MISC34 MISC38 RNDSCR03 RNDMAG01 RNDMAG01 RNDMAG02 RNDMAG02 See also *RNDMAGIC.2da – definition of "RNDMAG01" and "RNDMAG02" *RNDSCROL.2da – definition of "RNDSCR01" to "RNDSCR03" RNDTREAS RNDTREAS